


Misaki's Mistake

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Series: The Tale of Two Kings [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: BL, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Unrequited Love, Watersports, Wetting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: I'm really bad at making titles. Omorashi warning. Yaoi content. Yata X Saruhiko pairing. This is the first story containing yaoi that I have ever written.





	1. Chapter 1

Yata groaned, pacing back and forth in the cold alleyway. He had been out here for a couple hours now- on Mikoto’s orders. He had sent everyone out to a different post, he said that he needed everyone to be out and be vigilant, but wouldn’t say why. He had said to stay put until they received a text saying otherwise. Yata had been rushed out the door, into the damp air, without any time to collect himself.

“Ugh.” He groaned again. Boredom was his first problem- he had been sent out here with nothing to do. There was no suspicious activity that he could see. No one posted with him, either, so he had no one to talk to. He had ridden on his skateboard up and down the alley for a bit, but easily grew tired of having such little room to do tricks.

His second problem stemmed from the fact that he was rushed out to patrol. He barely had time to grab his sweat jacket, so he certainly didn’t have the time to use the bathroom before heading out. He had been fine for a while, but he was now becoming more and more aware of his pressing need. 

“Damnit, Mikoto.” He muttered. How could his king have sent him and everyone else out for so long, with no one to relieve them?

He was well past keeping his mind off of it- he checked his phone every few minutes, waiting for a text from Mikoto telling him it was alright to return. Yata continued to pace the length of the alley, occasionally stopping to squeeze his thighs together or cross his legs. He considered just pissing right there in the alley, but it was still decently light out, and there were two windows on either side of the brick walls concealing the alley. It wasn’t dark, but it was dark enough that he couldn’t see into the windows. He didn’t know if someone might be in those buildings, able to see him. And what if Mikoto sent out someone to come and fetch him instead of sending a text? He didn’t want to be caught with his dick out, pissing on the side of a building.

As the sky darkened further, Yata shivered in his sweatshirt, zipping it up further. The drop in temperature wasn’t helping his need to urinate, either. He shifted from foot to foot at the end of the alley, his hands shoved in his pockets occasionally gripping his member. Mikoto must be calling them back soon. There was not even any activity going on, so Yata didn’t know why they hadn’t been called back yet.

Suddenly, Yata heard slow, light footsteps approaching him from behind. He spun around to see the last person he would ever want to encounter at that moment. He groaned out loud. “You’ve got to be joking me.” The figure stopped under the glow of the dim streetlight, and Yata heard the familiar laugh of his former clan-mate, his former best friend, and his former lover. “What do you want, Monkey?” He growled angrily.

Saruhiko Fushimi approached him slowly, smiling in a way that made Yata feel ill. “Mi…Sa…Ki…Out all alone in a cold alley at night…Are you lost?” Saruhiko mocked him mercilessly.

“Piss off, Saru.” Yata mumbled. “And stop calling me by my first name.” He added, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, trying to hold his bladder.  
Saruhiko smiled at him. “You look so cold, Misaki…Here, won’t you let me warm you?”

Yata blushed beet red. “Are you trying to get killed by your own clan? Do you know what they would do if they found you here, trying to…” Yata’s voice trailed off.

“Trying to what? Mi…Sa…Ki…” Saruhiko came closer, just inches away from Yata.

“You know what you’re doing.” Yata grabbed his dick from his sweatshirt pocket, trying not to squirm in front of Saruhiko. “If you don’t get out of here, I’m going to kick your ass.” Yata warned him. “Traitor.”

Saruhiko shook his head, moving his smiling face even closer to Yata’s. In one swift motion, he grabbed Yata by the base of the neck, pushing him against the brick wall. He anchored his knee in between Yata’s legs, gently pressing his thigh into his groin. His lips dangerously close to Yata’s, he asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to kiss me instead?”

Yata felt himself growing hard. He desperately wanted to grind himself against Saru’s leg, as he could no longer hold his member as he was before. His erection was barely helping him to hold back his pee. He involuntarily whimpered lightly, almost inaudibly.

“Mmm…I can feel you, Misaki. I can feel how badly you want me.” Saruhiko pressed his lips to Yata’s roughly, pushing his tongue past Yata’s lips and gliding over his teeth. Yata opened his mouth to Saru, allowing his tongue access. Yata trembled at his touch, but could not control his bursting bladder. He felt a jet of pee escape him, and his hand quickly shot to the front of his pants to stop the flow.

Saruhiko’s face turned to surprise. “Misaki, can’t you contain yourself until I touch you myself?” He reached down and took Yata’s hand away, and then saw the small wet patch on the front Yata’s shorts. “Misaki!” He gasped, laughing. “Do you need to piss?”

Yata’s face turned red, trying to squirm away from Saruhiko’s grip. “Let me go.” He pleaded.

Saru pinned both his hands against the brick wall, digging his knee firmly into the area between Yata’s legs. “You’re a shameful boy, Mi…Sa…Ki…” Saruhiko shook his head. “Can’t even hold your bladder while I try to pleasure you.”

“Saru, stop.” Yata begged. “What if someone sees us? Let go of me!”

Saruhiko leaned forward and gently nibbled at Yata’s neck. Yata could feel the pleasure of Saru’s touch, but he could also feel his bladder throbbing, ready to relieve itself. “Saru…” He moaned. “Please…”

“Please what?” Saruhiko pressed, still working Yata’s neckline.

“Please let me go pee.”

Saruhiko looked back at Yata. “Oh, but you can.” He said with a small smile. He let go of one of Yata’s wrists to move his hand down to the other’s lower belly. He pressed on his swollen bladder lightly, making Yata’s hand dart back down to his member.

“Please, I’m going to piss myself.” Yata moaned.

Saruhiko nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll tell you what. You get down on your knees, Misaki.” Saru smiled cynically. “If you can last long enough to make me cum, I’ll let you piss, and then I’ll suck you off.”

Yata blushed, his hand still gripping his member. He desperately wanted to piss, but he also desperately want to taste Saruhiko, and have Saruhiko taste him. He bit his lip, and then dropped to his knees. He was determined to make Saru cum as quickly as he could and avoid pissing himself.

Saruhiko undid his belt and revealed his erect member. Yata placed one hand on Saru’s shaft and the other he kept gripping his own member through pants. He quickly began to suck on the tip, making Saru moan. He moved his hand up and down the shaft while allowing Saruhiko’s member further into his mouth. He moved his head back and forth quickly, as he squirmed and struggled to keep a grip on his own dick. He was still erect, Saru’s piece in his mouth was making him writhe with want.

Saruhiko began to moan as Yata licked and sucked at his member, his hands moving quickly up and down his shaft. He hadn’t felt Yata’s touch in so long; it wouldn’t take him long to reach an orgasm. He moaned louder as he got closer.

Yata sucked as hard as he could, moved his head as quickly as he could. The pressure on his bladder was nearly unbearable and he was sure that he had leaked again. He was squirming mercilessly, trying hard not to piss himself. He moaned, his body rocking back and forth. Finally, he heard Saru gasp loudly and begin to moan as a warm, salty liquid filled Yata’s mouth. He waited until he was sure Saruhiko was finished, when the cum tapered off and Saru’s body relaxed. He then leaned over and spat the contents of his mouth onto the pavement, both hands now shoved into his crotch.

Saru was quick to compose himself and contain his throbbing member back within his pants. He grabbed Yata’s arm as he was struggling to get up, his bladder continuing to slowly empty its contents. Yata yelped as Saru shoved him against the wall. In a swift motion, Saruhiko pressed into Yata’s lower belly with his hand, causing Yata to gasp in pain and moan as his piss began to splatter onto the pavement loudly.

Saruhiko held him up against the wall as Yata pissed forcefully, his body barely able to keep straight up. “Saru…” He moaned. “Why’d you do that?” He was still pissing a steady stream, making a huge puddle on the concrete.

“Doesn’t it feel good?” Saru asked Yata, who nodded in response. “I love to watch you wet yourself.”

Yata moaned as the stream finally slowed down. “I know.” He recalled that this was not the first time that Saruhiko had made him wet himself.

“Are you finished?” Saru asked him.

“Y-yes”. Yata answered him.

Saru gently took Yata’s hand and led him out of the puddle he had made. “You’re not mad at me, are you?” He pouted at Yata.

Yata wanted to be angry with him, but he couldn’t be. He knew he had wanted it. Deep inside, he still wanted to please Saru. He shook his head.  
“Good.” Saru was pleased. He knelt down in front of Yata, pulling down his wet shorts. Yata’s dick was cold and still erect. “I’m going to lick you clean, Misaki.” He gently ran his tongue on the underside of Yata’s shaft. Yata gasped softly. “Do you want more, Mi…Sa…Ka?”

“Y-yes.” Yata stammered. He felt like he was about to cum with every little touch that Saru made- his hand lightly travelling up and down his shaft, his tongue caressing the his length. When Saru’s mouth finally enveloped his member, Yata moaned loudly. “Mmm…Saru…”

Saruhiko quickly moved his head back and forth in rhythm with his hand. Yata was so close to orgasm- he had been writhing for Saru’s touch for much too long. Saru let Yata’s member travel further into his mouth, swirling his tongue around every inch of its length.

He pulled off of Yata. “I want you to cum, Misaki. Go ahead.” He gasped, before going back to sucking on his member.

Yata leaned against the brick wall behind, gasping. Saru’s touch brought him to orgasm moments later, and he moaned loudly as he released into Saruhiko’s mouth. “A-ah, Saru…” He moaned Saruhiko’s name, his body shaking and convulsing from the powerful orgasm. When he finally relaxed, he had to steady himself on the wall while Saru spit out Yata’s juices onto the ground.

Saruhiko stood up again, grasping Yata in his arms to help him steady himself. “Was that worth it?” Saru gently pulled Yata’s wet shorts back up to his waist.

Yata nodded, leaning his head against Saru’s shoulder. He hated Saru so much, but he also loved him. He was so conflicted with his feelings, but he knew that they couldn’t be together again, even if they wanted to. They now fought for opposite kings. They were supposed to be enemies.

“You know we can’t keep doing this.” He finally said.

Saruhiko sighed. “Maybe we can. We just have to be careful about it, Misaki.”

“How am I supposed to go back like this, Saru?” Yata asked, motioning to his wet shorts.

Saruhiko shook his head. “You could come back to my apartment…To get a change of clothes.” He said with a sly smile.

Yata’s heart raced at the idea. “I can’t do that, Saruhiko.”

Saru shrugged, pulling away from Yata. “You still know my number, if you ever change your mind about me.”

“You…left.” Yata whispered, too low for Saru to hear as he walked away from Yata and down the alleyway. Yata felt tears brimming in his eyes. “You left!” He shouted after Saruhiko, the tears spilling over onto his cheeks.

The footsteps stopped suddenly. “I left them, Misaki. That doesn’t mean that I have to leave you.” The footsteps started up again, slowly becoming inaudible, and Yata was left alone, confused, and not to mention cold and wet.

“Damn you, Fushimi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This began as a simple, 400 word fluff. Just for some closure. And then it turned into this. My apologies.

Saruhiko smirked as he opened the door to his apartment to see none other than Yata Misaki standing in the hallway. He was looking down at the floor, skateboard in hand, twirling it awkwardly against the tile floor. Saruhiko had expected that he would hear from Misaki soon, after their meeting a few weeks prior, but he had figured Misaki would at least send a text first. 

Smugly, Saruhiko opened the door wider so that Misaki could come in.  
Misaki trudged into the apartment, still staring at the ground. Saruhiko hadn’t said a word yet, but shut the door and approached Misaki. He took the skateboard from his hand and laid it carefully on the floor. Saruhiko reached out and took Misaki’s chin into his hand, raising his head to look at eyes. Saruhiko had expected to see anger or embarrassment within them, but instead he found Misaki’s amber eyes watering. 

“Misaki…” Saruhiko wrapped his arms around Misaki, who collapsed gratefully into his arms, beginning to sob fiercely. Saruhiko reached up with his hand and removed Misaki’s hat so that he could tousle the red-head’s hair gingerly. “Don’t get upset, Misaki.” He heard Misaki mumble something incoherent into his chest, and he could feel the other’s tears soaking his shirt as his body shook. He was gentle with Misaki, knowing what he had risked by coming here. He did still care for Misaki, who had been his best friend and his lover, even before HOMRA. He rubbed Misaki’s back and kissed the top of his head, showing him nothing but compassion until his body finally stopped shaking.

Misaki pulled away from Saruhiko slightly, moving his hands in front of his face in an attempt to wipe away the remanence of his tears. “Misaki…” Saruhiko began, swallowing the last of his pride with the other’s name, “I wanted to apologize to you, for leaving you like that.” Misaki’s eyes widened and began to water again, and Saruhiko sighed quietly. “I’m sorry, Misaki.”

“D-Do you mean that, Saru?” Misaki’s tears began to fall freely down his face, his eyes still locked with Saruhiko’s. Saruhiko reached out and wiped Misaki’s tears with his sleeve.

“Yes, I do.” Saruhiko leaned down and pressed his lips to Misaki’s carefully, his touch as soft as his current demeanor. Misaki smiled at him as they pulled out of the kiss, and Saru smiled back at him.

Saru gently led Misaki over to the couch. He laid down and helped Misaki lie on top of him, in between his legs. Misaki laid his head on Saruhiko’s chest, and Saruhiko wrapped his arms around him. Soon enough, Misaki’s breathing began to get slower and deeper, and Saruhiko knew he was asleep. Finally, Saruhiko allowed his own tears to fall as he absorbed the warmth of Misaki’s body on top of him. When he left, he was unsure if he would ever get to have Misaki in this way again. He cried tears of relief, grateful to have Misaki with him once more.

Saruhiko moaned, coming to hours later. He was hard, and was vaguely aware that he was grinding his crotch against…Something. His eyes fluttered open and he shoved his hands under his glasses to rub his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw Misaki sitting up between his own legs, his hand cupping his erection through his pants. Saruhiko felt his face flush. “Misaki…” He scolded quietly.

Misaki didn’t say a word as he moved his hand from Saru’s crotch and undid the button of his pants. Saruhiko sighed quietly, his arousal peaking as Misaki tugged his pants down and palmed his boner over the fabric of his boxer briefs. He exhaled, arching himself into Misaki’s touch greedily. Misaki finally released Saruhiko’s dick from the confines of his underwear, his hand slowly pumping the length. Saruhiko closed his eyes, a feeling of nervousness fluttering in his chest. Usually, he was the one initiating contact and having control over the situation. He tried to remember a single time since he’d known Misaki that he had touched Saruhiko like this, and came up short.

Saruhiko groaned loudly as a wet warmth swallowed his member, the arousal in his stomach spreading throughout his entire body. Misaki’s mouth moved down the length of his penis and back up again, beginning slowly, and then growing faster. His hand gripped the base of Saru’s shaft, moving with his mouth in perfect rhythm. Saruhiko murmured Misaki’s name, opening his eyes to watch him. Misaki bobbed his head, his eyes showing complete concentration on Saruhiko’s member. Saruhiko felt Misaki’s tongue swirl around the tip of his sex, and he moaned with pleasure.

Saruhiko felt a pressure building in his lower stomach, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “That feels so good, Misaki…I’m going to cum…” Misaki’s head bobbed faster, and Saruhiko felt his penis slip even deeper into his mouth. “Ah, Misaki…” Saruhiko gasped loudly as he began to come hard, his entire body contracting at the force of the orgasm. His dick throbbed as he released his juices into Misaki’s mouth, gripping the cushions of the couch.  
When he was finished, Misaki tenderly slipped Saruhiko’s member back under the folds of his underwear and buttoned his pants again. Saruhiko sat up and pulled Misaki close to him, pressing his lips against Misaki’s forehead. “What was that for?” He asked him.

Misaki wrapped his arms around Saruhiko tightly. “For all the time I’ve been missing you.”


End file.
